


between hurting and healing [Podfic]

by rhythmia



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Coming Out, F/F, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Super Chowder-centric, Transgirl!Chowder, Transphobia (Mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia
Summary: A podfic of "between hurting and healing" by pennyproud.
"So here's the thing about bras: they don't always work when your chest is flat. The first time Chris tries one on, it's her cousin Emma's, and it's 3 sizes too big, but it feels right. She's thirteen the first time she feels right, the fabric of the lace brushing against her rib cage as it hangs off her body." or: just because growing up is hard to do doesn't mean it's a trap.





	between hurting and healing [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pennyproud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennyproud/gifts).
  * Inspired by [between hurting and healing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595683) by [pennyproud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennyproud/pseuds/pennyproud). 



> Un-beta-listened, because this is short and it hit me right in the chest and I had to podfic it.

**Fic:** [between hurting and healing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595683)  
**Fandom(s):** Check, Please!  
**Characters/Pairing:** Chris Chow POV, Chris Chow/Cait Farmer  
**Writer:** pennyproud  
**Reader:** rhythmia  
**Rated:** Teen and Up  
**Summary:** Chowder's journey - growing up, learning, and becoming more and more herself.  
**Length:** 13:20, 12.7 MB  
**Music credit:** Diana Ross - I'm Coming Out  
**Cover Art:** rhythmia. Image description: 3x3 images from top left: SF Chinatown, silhouetted jumping person, crowd at SF Pride, holding hands, fantabulous trans!girl Christina Chow, trans pride bracelet, hockey team huddle, title and credits, NY Riveters goalie helmet  
**Download:** click through to [Mediafire for mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/c9mubdarqry96gn/Between_Hurting_and_Healing.mp3)  


Also permanently hosted at the [Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/between-hurting-and-healing) as an mp3.

I'm still a newbie to podficcing, so feedback and constructive criticism is welcome! And please leave feedback for pennyproud!

**Author's Note:**

> *preemptively hands out tissues to everyone* Yeah, sorry not sorry? It took me about five takes to even get through the recording without crying at some point, because beautiful human being bb!transgirl!Chowder and her story and journey means a lot to my genderqueer, generally queer af Chinese heart. Also this is my first podfic ever posted, so yay!
> 
> Many thanks to pennyproud for graciously allowing me to record the fic. <3 Please go leave comments on their fic! Come chat with me on [tumblr](http://rhythmelia.tumblr.com/) if you like (though I mostly just reblog things once in a new moon aha). Thanks for listening!


End file.
